


We must help his father

by ShadowRiki



Series: Beauge Benjamin [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alola Family, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Papa Kukui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRiki/pseuds/ShadowRiki
Summary: The bright sun of Alola gets up early in the morning. Ash also wakes up with his friends for a new day at the Pokémon School with all his friends, and of course with the very kind assistance of Professor Kukui, whom he can not wait to find in the living room. He knows that Professor Burnet is often on a business trip at the moment, but he still relies on the reassuring presence of Professor Kukui to watch over him and give him a day full of joy to Alola . That's why Ash hastens to find him for the breakfast he loves. What he really loves is not only the delicious, energetic dishes that the teachers give him, but also enjoy this good company all together.Before, as read fan fiction, read this the writing. This fanfiction, created my friend @BeaugeBenjamin (Twitter), but he asked me for help. He asked me to show you these wonderful fanfictions. Go to my friend's account please)





	We must help his father

The bright sun of Alola gets up early in the morning. Ash also wakes up with his friends for a new day at the Pokémon School with all his friends, and of course with the very kind assistance of Professor Kukui, whom he can not wait to find in the living room. He knows that Professor Burnet is often on a business trip at the moment, but he still relies on the reassuring presence of Professor Kukui to watch over him and give him a day full of joy to Alola . That's why Ash hastens to find him for the breakfast he loves. What he really loves is not only the delicious, energetic dishes that the teachers give him, but also enjoy this good company all together. Coming down from his room, Ash says happily :

\- Alola , Professor Kukui !

But instead of seeing him greet happily from his desk, he heard nothing. He went down to see and he found him asleep on the ground, his head piled up under the sheets and notebooks, his computer and his lit lamp and a coffee barely started. Horrified, Ash and his friends run to him, worried :   
\- Professor Kukui , what happens to you ?   
\- Pikachu ?

The other Pokémon and Rotom -Dex being also worried for him, they are eager to try to wake him up. Finally, after a few minutes of agitations, Professor Kukui could finally make a gesture and wake up, aching and tired. He manages to say a few words :

\- What time is it ?   
\- It's morning, Professor, Ash answers . It's time to go to school, and we have not yet to eat.   
\- Already, asks the teacher worried and panicked ? In this case, we should hurry, I will not hang out. I arrive.   
\- You're sure, Professor, asks Ash , worried ? You do not look good enough to do anything. Maybe you should ...   
\- Yes, I'm fine, I assure you. I'm just a little tired, but it'll be fine. Go get ready, I'm coming. I assure you it will be fine.   
\- But ...   
\- It'll be fine, I assure you. Go ahead, hurry up.

Reluctantly, Ash obeyed. He gets dressed and gets ready for the day, while making sure of the professor's state of health, then waits for him in the room. Finally, Professor Kukui finally arrived in the room, all exhausted, but decided to ensure his day. He prepares a quick breakfast for everyone, prepares his things for the day, and hastened to go to school. But as he was leaving, Ashpointed out :

\- Professor, you forgot to take your things and close the door.

Surprised, Professor Kukui had to realize that it is true and that in the haste and fatigue, he forgot his work bag and lock the door.

"Oh yes, that's right," he replied. Thank you and forgiveness Ash , I'm going to hurry.   
\- Professor, you know, if you can not continue the day, everyone will understand. I suggest you to…   
\- Thank you, Ash , it's nice to worry about me, but it'll be ok I assure you. It is not up to you to take care of that, and I have already experienced that, I know how to deal with this situation.   
\- That's not a reason you know. I sincerely believe that ...   
\- No need to discuss it. A big day is waiting for us, no need to delay it. I come again.

Ash saw that it was useless to discuss. And while Professor Kukui hurried to get his stuff, Ash looked worriedly at his friends, and they all agreed with him that they did not like it. Ash used to see Professor Kukui spend long sleepless nights for his work, and he always managed to maintain his days. But lately, it seems that Professor Kukui had more and more work, and he was starting to neglect sleep and its importance, and that did not please Ash . He was aware that he was a responsible adult, but he was above all a human being like everyone else who had to live, and Ashfeared for his health if he continued on this path. He often thought that leaving the house with his friends would give him less responsibility, and it would help him protect him better. He was sincerely considering this possibility for Professor Kukui's sake , but for the moment, he had to make sure of the maintenance of the day with his friends. And when the teacher arrives with his belongings and the door is well closed, Sache then suggested :

\- Professor, let us help you ? Rotom -Dex will hold my bag so I can wear yours, then me and my Pokémon will hold you up to the Pokémon School. Please.

At his insistence, Professor Kukui agreed. While Rotom -Dex carried the bag of Ash and Ash the teacher's bag, all the others, Ash , Pikachu, Rowlet , Lycanroc and Torrocat are doing as well as they can to support and carry the professor, very tired. Before entering the school, Professor Kukui retrieves his bag and Ash his and makes sure to continue alone the road.

\- Thank you very much to all of you, he said.   
"At your service," said Ash , under the shout of his Pokemon friends.

And while Professor Kukui walks to the teachers' room, Ash decides to watch him a little and maybe talk to his friends about it or not.

Meanwhile, in front of the Pokémon school, the Rocket team tries to sell its delicious honey malasadas with difficulty , without success. To change their minds, they decide to imagine a plan to capture Pikachu. Under a common agreement, they will begin to attack the school.

The bell rings, the classes will begin soon. Hesitant at first, Ash decides to tell his friends about Professor Kukui , and everyone decides to look after his health. And it is with a falsely cheerful and tired air that the professor arrives right in the classroom saying " Alola " Like he usually does. The pupils replied " Alola In turn, but pretending to be happy. All waited for the lesson of the day.

\- Today, we will do practical work, announces Professor Kukui . You will all work on your Z abilities and abilities in different games that will determine what progress you will make.

What everyone feared eventually happened. When Professor Kukui does not have a lesson plan and is tired, he turns to his usual specialty of skills. Without question, everyone goes to work while watching their teacher.

On the field, everyone works hard in combat, but no one really seems to focus. Professor Kukui seems to notice, but does not pay much attention to relieve himself a little. Thus, Ash lost too easily against Kiawe and Marowak by missing ability of Z-type plant with Rowlet, Lana and spleen Popplio water bubbles which break all the time against Mallow and Tsareena, and only turnsTogedemaru Sophocles not as usual against the Vulpix Lilie. Nobody was in the mood for fighting, but Professor Kukui was too tired to pay attention. That's when he tells everyone :

\- Keep working, I'll be right back. I have something to do.

Without hesitation, everyone stopped when he was far enough away, and followed him discreetly. It was then that they saw him enter the bathroom, shutting himself up, and saw by the bolt that he was asleep as they thought. His condition became more and more worrying, but before they could act, they heard noise in the yard. Everyone rushes to figure out what's going on, and that's when they see the Rocket team panicking the school to attract Ash and Pikachu. Once put in scene, they attack Ash Pikachu with Mimikyu and Mareanie . Fortunately, all Pokémon school students are mobilizing to face them. And after Pikachu's good Z electric ability to put KO Mimikyu and Mareanie on , the Rocket team had to retreat with Bewear's help to bring them back to headquarters. Once calm returned, everyone could resume their activities. Only the director Oak who attended the whole scene, then asked :

\- Where did this dear Kukui go? ? It is not in his habit to be absent during such an event.

Panicked, Ash replied :

\- I know where he went, he was in the bathroom for a while, and he did not have to hear what happened. But rest assured, I will look for it.   
"Do it, my dear Ash ," said the director.

Worried about his job, Ash tried to cover him, but he knows it will not last, and rushes to wake up and warn Professor Kukui of the events. In front of the door, Ash tries to hit hard enough while making sure he is not being watched. He shouts at the same time Professor Kukui , wake up quickly ! Please ! ". A few minutes later, Professor Kukui finally deigns to wake up.

\- What is Ash , he asks ?

Ash tells him everything that happened, and Professor Kukui listened attentively. He realized that he could have lost his job if his students had not covered him. He is very grateful to them.

\- Thank you very much Ash , and I'm really sorry, admitted the professor.   
\- Listen, you see that it's not right, said Ash . You can not continue like this. I suggest you to…   
\- No Ash , listen. I am responsible primarily, and I have a job to assume whatever the price. What happens to me afterwards only looks at me.   
\- Does this imply your health ? Now it's up to you to listen to me without arguing, and I'm speaking on behalf of all my friends, just because you're a responsible adult does not mean you have to give it all. I do not know how you do it, and I admire you a lot for what you do, but you can not manage everything like that on your own. You will exhaust yourself by force. You are a renowned teacher of research and abilities, you are a respected teacher, a trainer and trainer admirable and incredible. And then ... You ... You take care of me and Professor Burnet , as well as all your students, and for that, thank you very much. But all this is too much for you alone. You may be an adult, but you are human too, and you should really pay attention to everything you do. I worry about you, and all my friends are worried about you. We do not want to teach if you are not able to work or do anything. So now, please, I ask you to go home and rest. The rest, I'll take care of it with my friends.   
\- But Ash ...   
\- There is no but, you taught me so many things and watch over me, I just ask you the same thing, I beg you, go rest. And you told me that sleeping well and eating well was important. So do the same.

In the face of Ash's insistence and fatigue, he had to resign himself. He took his belongings, and entered quietly with the help of Ash Pokemon , without anyone noticing. Finally, Ash could make sure he returned with good company to watch over him. Then, after having assured Director Oak that everything was going well, he decided to keep the class for the rest of the day by talking about the different regions and Pokémon he met during his career.   
Meanwhile, on the way home, Professor Kukui had to resign himself, Ash was right about him, he did not give the good example that a responsible adult must give. He neglected so much essential things, he did not manage his life properly and did too much work. He should have realized that he was going the wrong way, and it was a child who showed it to him. He was touched and embarrassed by the intervention and anxiety of his students. It showed that they all cared for him and respected him, and he, who loves his students very much, did not take care to set a good example to follow on their projects. He should start working on him and his life, but for the moment, he felt sick and tired. And it was on the support and support of Ash's Pokémon that he was able to go home to lie down and fall asleep under the watchful eye of the Pokémon.

The school bell rings the end of class. Ash said goodbye to his friends and promised to watch over Professor Kukui and tell them how he is doing. He rushes to go home and make sure he's okay.The journey is smooth and arrives at home fairly quickly, safe and sound. It goes down in the lab and found the Kukui professor and lying on the sofa, asleep, surrounded Pokémon Ash.Reassured, he remains there watching him silently, watching over him. Only, Rotom -Dex comes to tell Ash in a low voice :

\- Professor Kukui is also a little sick. It's a bit disturbing. I evaluated, he has a little fever, headaches and belly.

Which does not reassure Ash anymore , who thus takes this decision :

\- Since there is only us, we will heal him. Torrocat will warm it up a bit with your embers, Lycanroc and Rowlet will try to find berries that could heal him and others going back, then you, me and Pikachu, we go to the kitchen trying to prepare him a meal and a hot drink then find something to cure him. We will all be there to help him feel better.

All agree to follow his plan and each put himself to the work entrusted to him. Torrocat takes advantage of its type and its special ability to warm it up. Lycanroc and Rowlet go to look for different bays in the forest. Rowlet relies on the support of his former family and residents of Alola , and Lycanroc on his flair to detect good bays. And for their part, Ash , Pikachu and Rotom -Dex manage to prepare a good, correct meal, a good hot drink with honey and some medicines. But Rotom -Dex found a problem :

\- We do not have the medicines needed to cure the professor's illness.

After much thought, Ash makes the following decision :

\- Pikachu and I go to the pharmacy to buy these drugs. You, Rotom -Dex , you stay to watch over the teacher.

Agreeing to follow his plan, Rotom -Dex makes him a list of medications to take. Once this is done, Ash and Pikachu rush to the pharmacy. At the mall, Ash also meets Sophocles on his road that was eating ice cream. He tells her about Professor Kukui's and Sophocles's health to help him find the drugs. Ash is very grateful to him.   
Meanwhile at home, Lycanroc and Rowlet came back with plenty of bays that Rotom -Dex and Torrocat are busy preparing. They succeed in preparing a dish of bay for the teacher who will restore energy, it remains only to wait for the drugs that Ash and Pikachu must bring back. In the meantime, they continue to watch over Professor Kukui and take care of him.   
Ash and Pikachu were able to find the drugs needed to heal him with the help of Sophocles and his research, but also the other friends who came to see him. Mallow has given some dishes, berries and other useful care, Kiawe milk from her farm, Lilie and Lana some tips to follow to heal well. After having thanked them and promised to give them news, Ash and Pikachu rush back home with all their provisions. As soon as they arrived, they prepared the medicine and put it on the meal and care tray. They went down to the laboratory with the help of their friends, and put them on a small table. Then they waited quietly for his awakening.   
A long silence settles. All we heard was the sound of the waves, the cries of the Pokemon, the sounds of nature around the house. Everything is done to hope for a peaceful awakening to Professor Kukui . Although the weather seems long, Ash and his friends have promised to stay and wait until he wakes up. Finally, after several minutes, Professor Kukui finally began to wake up. The relief is there for Ash and his friends.

\- Professor Kukui !   
\- Pikachu Pika !

Everyone was delighted. Professor Kukui wakes up slowly.

\- Hello Ash , he said. What is it ? You are here since a long time ? Why ?   
\- I stayed to watch over you with all my friends, Ash answers . I'm so glad you're awake.

With these words, he cuddles Professor Kukui , followed by his friends. This one makes this affection very well, very touched and very moved.

\- Thank you Ash , answers the teacher. Your gesture makes me very happy. But now excuse me, but I do not feel very good. I wish I could heal myself and ...

With these words, Ash remembers.

\- Exactly, since Rotom -Dex saw that you were sick, we decided to put all of us to help you heal. Look, we have prepared a tray express for you.

That's when Professor Kukui sees the meal and medicine tray on a small table for him. He can not believe it, they did it all for him.

\- I do not know what to say ... Thank you very much to all of you.   
\- You're welcome , Professor Kukui , Ash answers , that's normal. I beg you now to eat a little so that you regain your strength.

With the care of Ash and his Pokémon, Professor Kukui takes his meal and his medicine, and begins to feel a little better. He knew Ash was paying attention to everyone and watching over their happiness and health, but he did not think it was for his teacher and guardian as well. He is so grateful for this generous boy.

\- I was not alone to worry about you. All my friends from Pokémon School have contributed to your healing. We are all grateful to you for everything you do for us, and we all wanted you.

Professor Kukui should have known. He knew he had always had a great relationship with his students, but how could he have thought that even his own students would be fond of him again? ?They are all so adorable. And today, Professor Kukui is very grateful to them, and would like to express his pride in them. And ... He would like to tell Ash so much that he is proud and happy to have him as a child. But if he tells her, it can forever change their relationship, and Professor Kukui does not want to destroy this complicity. But yet, he feels the urge to express his gratitude.

\- Ash . I ... I would like to tell you something.   
"Not until you have eaten all your meals," Ash replies . You must regain your strength. Is it not friends ?

All approve his decision. Faced with so much insistence, Professor Kukui obeys his demands. He feels that everything has been done with care. He finds the taste of Mallow's cuisine , as well as milk from Kiawe's farm . Ash also states that Lilie , Sophocles and Lana , having been sick once, gave him advice from their parents, and Ash followed them correctly. And meanwhile, Rotom -Dex and the Pokémon worked hard at home. Professor Kukui was proud of the work done by everyone, and felt a little guilty of being negligent about himself. And his wife was not there to help him, it's a child and all his friends who took care of it. They are very supportive, and take a lot of experience. They ... grow up, both a pride and a fear for Professor Kukui . He is, of course, very happy that his students are beginning to make their own way, but he had become attached to them as his own children too. Without them, he does not know what becomes of him. He currently has a dependent child with him. It's time to talk to him now that his meal is over, which has also helped him feel better.

"Well, now that you've finished everything, my friends and I are going to tidy up and clean up, and you're going to rest," Ash said .   
\- Wait Ash , said Professor Kukui , I want to talk to you in private please.   
\- In private ?   
\- Yes. Rotom -Dex , go watch TV. I'm sure there's an episode of Inspector Laki that is being broadcast.   
\- With great pleasure, responds Rotom -Dex at the time of leaving.   
\- And all of you, Pikachu, Rowlet , Lycanroc and Torrocat , go play and rest a bit, it'll be better .   
\- Pikachu Pika ?   
\- Do not worry, Pikachu, I promise you everything will be fine. Go join your friends.

All went upstairs without understanding, leaving only Ash and Professor Kukui in the lab. For a few seconds, there was a long silence, which Ash began to break :

\- What is there professor ?

Professor Kukui takes a deep breath, then begins to decide to speak :

\- Ash , I want to make you a proposal that may seem surprising to you. I think the time has come for Burnet and me to adopt you so that you are also part of our family, with the agreement of your mother obviously, while remaining his son, what do you say ?

For a long time, a new silence ensued, followed by Ash's astonished eyes that Professor Kukui pointed out. :

\- Ha Ha , what a beautiful surprise attack that you inflict on me.

Then finally, Ash responds :

\- Professor, you are serious ?   
\- Yes, I'm serious, says Professor Kukui . Listen to me now. You remember our last conversation when your friend Serena visited, and she was shopping and fitting with Burnet ?   
\- Yes, I remember it well.   
\- You told me at that time that you felt something strong about me. Maybe you were going to admit it to me when Serena and Burnet interrupted us. From now on, I think I understand what you feel.   
\- Really ?   
\- Yes. Initially, I did not dare to admit it, because I know what I am and what I am not, and it could have changed everything between us and deteriorate. But difficult to continue to hide, we must now confess to each other. Since you came to Alola and lived under my roof with the consent of your mother, you changed my life and that of all your friends as well. With your mom, I talked to her and she told me a lot about your family. Never has such a pupil made my life so joyous and so alive. And thanks to you, I got married to Burnet . So now, I would like to have you as a son in our family. You will no longer have to call us as your teachers when you are only at home. What do you think ?

Ash had always dreamed of that moment. He wanted so much that it was possible to have a real dad at his side. To now be able to count on his support and do a lot of things. He wants to love him and to be loved. And that's the case, despite the fear that he had to lose all this. Now he does not have to fear it anymore, his dream came true. There is only one thing to do, it is to say yes. A yes and he will be the happiest boy in the world, he will become master of Alola , and live alongside all his family and friends. He will ask his mother to come and move to Alola , near ProfessorKukui's house, which he will come to see very often. He will finish his journey of the Pokémon world and live forever in this wonderful Alola he loves. For now, he just has to say yes to start all that. He means absolutely yes. However…

\- I ... I'll think about it, Ash answers .

Surprised by his answer, Professor Kukui wants to try to understand, but he did not have time to ask him anything that Ash goes directly with his friends. They want what happened between Ashand Professor Kukui , but Ash just did not say anything.   
In the evening, at dinner, nobody says anything strangely. Professor Kukui wanted to say something, but he felt it was not the moment and just reassured the Pokémon who want to try to understand that everything is fine. He thinks it may be better tomorrow to talk about it again. He let the evening pass quietly, and after a good night's sleep, everything will be better tomorrow.But Ash had other ideas in mind.   
After the meal, everyone decided to go to bed, including Professor Kukui who understood the lesson. Once the night had fallen and everyone was sleeping peacefully, Ash woke up in the middle of the night and stood up quietly. He got dressed, prepared his bag and put the sleeping Rotom- Dex inside. He then took his Pokéball and called his Pokémon back, except for Pikachu of course.He put them in his pocket and quickly wrote a letter to Professor Kukui that he would place on the living room table. Then when he leaves, he takes care of taking Pikachu in his arms to let him sleep, and when his companion wakes up, he will carry it on his shoulder and explain everything to him. He's ready now. He descends quietly from his room, one busy carrying Pikachu, the other using the ladder. Once down, he put the letter on the living-room table, went to the exit door, and left without returning back, with a tear of sadness running down his cheek and floating in the breeze of the gentle sea breeze, the shining moon under a starry sky indicating a path to follow.   
The next morning, Professor Kukui wakes up much earlier than the previous day. Well dressed, prepared and in better shape, he went to the living room to find his young protégé by calling him by his name :

\- Ash , wake up ! It's time to get up ! I will prepare your breakfast !

Much more fit and happy than ever, Professor Kukui hurried into the kitchen preparing the family breakfast. He also thought about his dear Burnet that he can not wait to get back from his business trip to find the family atmosphere he loves so much. But for the moment, he must be concerned about the young boy he is in charge of, and for the moment strangely, he still does not see any sign of him.

\- Ash , did you hear, he asks again ? We must not hang out, a new day at the Pokémon School is waiting for us, and I am able to do my class today.

But he still did not hear anything. After a while, he wanted to understand the total silence as he walked to Ash's room . But total amazement, the room is totally empty. Panicked, Professor Kukuitried to call Ash several times to find him, to no avail. Then, sitting on the couch, he found a paper on the table. This is a letter from Ash addressed to him. He takes it and reads it :

Dear Professor Kukui ,   
These last days with you were the happiest of my life. But now, I have to admit something to you. For a long time, too, you have changed my life. You are an excellent teacher and mentor, but you made me discover what it's like to have a father. I am eternally grateful to you. I will have so much that you are my father. When you asked me to be part of your family, I absolutely wanted to accept, I wanted to say yes to your proposal. But ... I refused. Reluctantly, I preferred to refuse because of what happened yesterday. I would feel guilty of being too much of a responsibility for you. You were in a state so much in relation to your several functions and your work that I felt guilty at the thought that I am also responsible for your state of health by letting you take care of me. So, I preferred to make that difficult decision of leaving to take away that responsibility and protect you. Do not try to find me, I will not tell you where I am to avoid getting tired. It saddens me to have to get there, but it's the only way to take away less responsibility. You are a wonderful, wonderful person whom I really appreciate and enjoy, and you deserve to live happily, but above all to live in good health. Without me you will have less of a burden in your life and work, so you could be better than yesterday. I know that it will take away all your work and the functions you have, I am aware of it, but it will be good that I am not there to clutter you.   
Thank you for everything. Thank you so much. I am very happy for these moments spent with you, with Professor Burnet and my friends from Pokémon School. I wish you only the best and a good continuation.

Take care of yourself,   
Ash Ketchum .

**Author's Note:**

> my friend's Twitter account:  
https://twitter.com/BeaugeBenjamin


End file.
